


The Blazing Burn of Sunset Sabers

by RedRaptorWritten



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Injurys, This Is Gonna Take A While, beta what beta we die like people, dont worry, i actually intend to finish this, ill add tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28547352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRaptorWritten/pseuds/RedRaptorWritten
Summary: Pyrrhic, Han Solo’s younger step-sister is - unbeknownst to him - force sensitive and is training under Ashoka Tano. She spent much time with her, Kanan, and Ezra. But a traumatic injury, leaving her mute, drives her away and back to her brother - who she hasn’t seen in years - to adjust and adapt to her new lifestyle.Takes place before and during the Original Trilogy. Not sure how long I’m expecting this story to go.





	The Blazing Burn of Sunset Sabers

**Author's Note:**

> Pyrrhic’s Appearance
> 
> -Long, honey-brown hair  
>  -most of it dyed blue  
>  -take that how you will  
>  -small portion on her right side braided  
>  -a sort of Palawan braid  
> -Robotic limbs  
>  -no synthetic skin, just metal  
>  -Left up till mid-forearm  
>  -Right just past the wrist  
> -Lightsabers  
>  -Purple  
>  -Left hand  
>  -Orange  
>  -Right hand

Pyrrhic was fighting for her life. Something that became somewhat commonplace in her life ever since she began her studies as a padawan under Ahsoka Tano. She remembered the early research that came along with the lessons. Said lessons being one of the only things keeping her and Ezra alive. Compared to Pyrrhic, Ezra had barely begun with his lessons in the Force. But, he could still hold his own. Case in point: him still being alive. His blue blade flashed against one of red. Bursts of a greenish-purple-white hue emanating in blasts at each point of contact. He spared one of his precious moments between strikes to look up at the Phantom. Where Ahsoka and Kanan were. Their masters were trying to swoop in to save their padawans. They were close, but under fire from TIE-Fighters and still trying to get on the ground.

Three inquisitors, one fighting Ezra, two fighting Pyrrhic. She knew she had to hold out long enough for their masters to arrive, but constant battle against two skilled adversaries takes its toll. She wasn’t sure she’d live long enough, not unless the odds were evened. Ezra was a naturally gifted fighter, but he had been grazed on his shoulder and at least one of his legs, from what she could see. His stance was faltering and his swings getting more broad and desperate. 

Alright then, if you can’t win, cheat. Isn’t that what the Force was for? Pyrrhic takes the gamble of temporarily leaving herself relatively defenseless by deactivating her sabers and putting her focus and trust in the Force. It happens in the span of moments. She closes her eyes, outstretches her hands toward one and pushes them far back away from her and Ezra. Then holds back a swipe from the other Inquisitors saber with the Force, the sizzling red blade coming close enough to her ear to cause concern. Quickly, she then holds them up in an invisible chokehold, and puts all her effort into snapping their neck. Feeling the crack through the Force, she takes no pleasure in their death, simply seeing it as a necessary evil to protect herself and her friend. Still, even as she seamlessly stabs their chest for good measure, Pyrrhic can’t help but feel guilty. War seemed to constantly drive her to do more and more things she lived to regret.

“Brother!” Cried out the Inquisitor Pyrrhic had pushed away. Distracted by the cry of their comrade, Ezra’s opponent made the mistake of looking away from him. Ezra saw his chance, and swung his saber with all he could muster. The Inquisitor wasn’t distracted forever though, and while they received a long, relatively deep scar in the chestplate of their armor, they still lived. Even more enraged at the loss of their Brother, they pushed Ezra forcefully into the wall behind him. The sound - somehow sharp and dull - of his body hitting the stone was enough for Pyrrhic to miss it when her second opponent called the lightsaber of their fallen sibling to her. And with an anguished yell, charged at Pyrrhic. She barely blocked the swipes of the twin red blades in time. 

The Inquisitor’s attacks were quick and precise, fueled by her rage of losing her brother. Taking full advantage of the enhancements the Dark Side of the Force grants it’s users. Being so focused on the killing machine in front of her, Pyrrhic barely recognized the killing machine behind her. With Ezra still recovering from his crash into the wall, his adversary had forgone the opportunity to kill him in favor of killing her. Having to swipe with one of her sabers behind her to protect her flank, she inadvertently leaves herself open to attack from the previous Inquisitor. She smiles as her yellow eyes see their opportunity, and she takes a swipe at Pyrrhic’s throat, hitting her mark.

If Pyrrhic could’ve screamed, she would’ve, but Ahsoka did instead. As Pyrrhic’s opponent went for a killing blow, Kanan and Ahsoka threw her, along with the other Inquisitor, back into a wall. Realizing they’re outnumbered, the Inquisitors look at each other. Gauging whether it’s worth it. It’s not, and they flee. But not before the one who nearly killed Pyrrhic growled in frustration,

“This isn’t over!” screamed the Inquisitor, animalistic. “I will kill her! She can’t hide! I will HUNT HER DOWN!”

Ahsoka lets out a scream born of protectiveness, but tainted with rage. She begins to rush after their fleeing enemies, but Kanan calls her back.

“No, Ahsoka!”

“Wait!” Ezra adds. Desperation ringing in his voice as exhaustion ran along his bones. 

“She needs help,” Kanan said softly, almost pleading for her to come back from the edge of her anger, “she needs  _ you _ .”

Ahsoka looks at Kanan, then to the retreating Inquisitors, then to Pyrrhic. And shakes her head, as if to dispel the anger like raindrops from her montrals. She rushed over to where Ezra and Kanan already were, asking if they’re okay. She then looks to Pyrrhic. Lying on the ground and holding her left hand over her neck, with her right hand in Kanan’s. Curled up into herself as much as she could be with her upper back being supported by Kanan’s lower body. Ezra on her left, uncertainty plaguing his features as his hands gently lie on her left shoulder.

“Pyrrhic?” He softly calls to her. Concern layering his quivering voice. Pyrrhic looks as though she tries to respond, but it felt as though knives were raking across the inside of her throat. And her response came out as a pained whimper as she curled back against Kanan. Ahsoka slowly hooked her lightsabers back to her belt, and bent down. As if any fast movements would make the moment more real.

Kanan places his free hand on Pyrrhic’s left wrist. Gently prying the hand away and whispering small words of comfort. Ezra’s breaths only got more forced and shaky as he saw the burn marring her throat from her left jawline to her right collarbone diagonally. Ahsoka wrapped her arms around him in whatever comfort she could give. Tears spilled down all of their cheeks, borne of pain and wonder at what could possibly come next.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Star Wars fic, and one of my first fics in general. School is starting up again soon, but I’ll try to write when I can. This was rolling around in my head, so I thought why not. Feel free to comment or anything.


End file.
